


Today's the Day

by Larenting_101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam Payne, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Non-Famous Niall, Non-Famous Zayn Malik, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larenting_101/pseuds/Larenting_101
Summary: It's just a normal day of pining for Louis Tomlinson. It started with a footie tournament and ended with a long awaited kiss from a certain someone."Then everything was quiet and Harry stood in front of Louis. “Hey boo. Great shot,” Harry managed to say before Louis jumped at Harry and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Where were you, you curly haired shit?!” Louis shouted, probably in Harry’s ear but Harry had been best friends with Louis long enough to not be annoyed by Louis’ need to shout things. “You practically missed the entire game” Louis yelled above the hubbub as Harry set him gently to the ground. “I had my reasons” Harry responded with a fond grin. “Did you now”, Louis smirked, shaking his head and scuffing his cleats along the grass."Includes Larry, side Ziam, v nerdy Liam, v dark and twisted Zayn, and a v straight Niall.





	Today's the Day

Today’s the Day

Today’s the day, Louis thought to himself, the first footie tournament of the season. He grabbed his blue duffel bag from the corner of the room and tossed it out the door before heading to the bathroom to rinse his face. He towel dried his rosy complexion and blinked solemnly at his reflection. His blue eyes stared back at him.

Would Harry be there?, he wondered. 

He hoped his curly-haired best friend would be there. He always played better when Harry was there. 

“Louis! Let’s go! We’re going to be late!” Louis’ mom shouted from downstairs.

“Coming mum,” Louis yelled at the top of his lungs, grabbing his iPod and wonky headphones from his bedroom dresser. 

He paused at the top of the stairs, hearing a ding from the iPod in his hand. He unlocked it, pressing on the messages app. 

A text from Eleanor. 

Hey good luck today in your game, boo!

Louis read it and sighed. 

Eleanor was very sweet and all that but something about her just didn’t feel right. 

He had much more fun hanging out with Harry. Harry was funny and sweet in ways Eleanor wasn’t. Harry just…felt right. Louis didn’t know how to explain it. 

He took a deep breath, locked the iPod, and went down the stairs. 

The car made a soft purring noise as Louis’ mom pulled smoothly into the yellow lined parking space in the crowded parking lot of Doncaster High. 

“Good luck today. You’ll do great. Love you!” 

Louis’s mum pressed a kiss to his forehead and he jumped out the car. 

He was about to slam the door closed when he remembered something. 

“Oh mum? Do you know if Harry is coming?” 

“Mmm yeah maybe I think so…” 

His mum seemed distracted, typing something on her phone. 

“Mum?” Louis repeated. 

“Yes darling I’m sure Harry will be here eventually. He never misses a game.” 

His mum winked and waved goodbye as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

Louis walked confusedly towards the footie field, fumbling nervously with the tangled headphones in his comfy Adidas sweatpants pocket. He brushed his fringe aside with a shaking hand. He reached the silver bleachers crowded with the lads. 

“Hey mate”, Ollie called out from amid a pile of cleats. 

“Hey,” Louis replied softly. 

“Hey mate… You good?” 

Ollie struggles to remove himself from the pile of cleats. 

“Yeah I’m fine… just… have you seen Harry?” 

Louis bit his thumbnail worriedly. 

“Nope sorry, haven’t seen your boy.” 

Louis stopped short. Ollie had just said that seeming to not realize that he had just implied that Harry is Louis’ boy and didn’t think there was anything amiss with that. 

Louis willed himself to remain calm. 

“Oh ok thanks mate.” 

Where the hell is Harry?? Louis glanced around the stands, searching for the recognizable curly mop of chocolate brown hair and sunshiny smile. He merely saw blonde waves, black locks, and brunette tufts. 

“Two minutes, lads!” The ref blew his whistle. 

Louis sighed and jogged up and down the pitch to warm himself up. 

Maybe Harry wasn’t coming. Louis sighed again. 

Throughout the game, he was a mess. He scored a total of one goal and kept tripping over his own feet when he would look up to the stands to search for Harry. 

There were five minutes left in the game and Louis’s team needed one more goal to win. 

“Louis” Dave yelled over the cheering, punting the ball in Louis direction. 

Louis maintained control of the ball and made a quick and risky glance up and ahead of him towards the stands, searching one last time for the boy who made him his best self. 

Harry! Louis’ mind screamed, a smile spread rapidly across his face. The two locked eyes, deep blue meeting mysterious green. 

Louis was so wrapped up in Harry’s gorgeous green eyes that he didn’t even notice that he had scored a goal. 

All of a sudden he was being hugged and mobbed by his teammates and everyone was yelling. Then everything was quiet and Harry stood in front of Louis. 

“Hey boo. Great shot,” Harry managed to say before Louis jumped at Harry and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“Where were you, you curly haired shit?!” Louis shouted, probably in Harry’s ear but Harry had been best friends with Louis long enough to not be annoyed by Louis’ need to shout things, “you practically missed the entire game."

“I had my reasons” Harry responded with a fond grin. 

“Did you now”, Louis smirked, shaking his head and scuffing his cleats along the grass. 

Harry stared into Louis eyes, his smile spreading even wider across his face. 

“What”, Louis asked playfully. 

“This way”, Harry said excitedly, taking Louis by the hand and running towards the parking lot. As they came to the top of a low hill before the parking lot, Louis came to a sudden stop, causing Harry to teeter before regaining his balance. 

Louis gasped, blue eyes open wide. 

Before him, in the center of the parking lot, stood a throng of people, friends and family, all clad in blue and green. Above the crowd was a sign, scattered with Harry’s beautiful handwriting. 

It said, ‘I couldn’t bear not to ask you to prom.’ 

From behind the sign, individuals from the throng brought forth a ginormous teddy bear. 

Harry glanced up at Louis from under his long lashes, green eyes hesitant and searching. 

“Well”, Harry ventured, “what do you think.” 

Louis met Harry’s anxious gaze with a sputter of joy and a few tears.

“I….I absolutely love it…and…yes.” 

With the resounding yes, Harry’s eyes lit up, the crowd celebrated thunderously and with a smile full of sunshine, Harry stepped forward, took Louis’ hands in his own, leaned forward and pressed his lips to those of his one and only. 

Louis’ heart stopped beating, and his breathing paused, he pulled Harry closer, wrapping his arms around the curly haired boys waist. 

At last he opened his eyes, and stepped back, with a face of blissful shock. He could hear Niall slapping his hands together in the background, but all he saw was Harry. The boy he had loved for so long. 

Harry smiled gently, dropping hold of one of Louis’ hands, but maintaining his hold of the other as they walked down towards their friends and family, together at last. 

 

***

 

Louis laughed quietly to himself as he set the giant teddy bear carefully in the corner of his bedroom. He plopped onto the edge of his bed, resting his chin in his palm and staring happily at the promposal poster Harry had made for him. 

Harry, the beautiful, curly haired boy who was now his prom date. 

Memory of the kiss lingered sweetly at the forefront of Louis’ mind as soft rays of sunlight filtered through the glass panes of his window and fell across his face. The way Harry’s hands sculpted to his, the way his green eyes sparkled from underneath his fluttering lashes, the way he had leaned forward slowly, bringing their lips together sweetly…

“Louis William Tomlinson!” 

Louis jerked out of his trance, unsticking his hand from his face, and swiveling around on his bed to face the doorway. 

“Mum”, Louis questioned quite surprised, “what’s the matter?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you” Jay replied with an exasperated sigh,“Put your footie jerseys into the wash, not onto the floor.”

“Sorry mum” Louis mumbled as he stood up, “I’ll go and do that right now.” 

Jay gave Louis an eyebrow-raised nod before moving from the doorway and allowing Louis to scoot by. Jay watched with a fond sigh as her son hopped down the stairs, brown locks flopping. 

Louis had just finished tossing his footie jerseys into the washing machine, pouring in some detergent and starting up the load when his little sister Lottie came running into the room giggling. 

“What is it,” Louis asked with a grin and little laugh of his own. 

Lottie just clasped her hand over her mouth, holding in the giggles.

"You have a package Lou!" 

She grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him quickly through the house to the front door. 

Louis looked at Lottie curiously as she pointed out the window next to the door. He peered through the glass and saw something sitting on the doorstep. Louis thought nothing of it.

“It’s just a package Lottie, It's probably not for me and I don’t know why you are giggling so much.” 

Lottie burst into laughter as Louis opened up the door and stepped out to pick up the package. He bent down to the point where he was upside down and could see Lottie through his legs. 

He grinned at her. 

She smiled suggestively, giggling lightly. 

Louis stood, lightweight package in hand, shaking his head fondly. He stepped back into the house, shutting the door behind him with a click. 

He set the package down on the kitchen table with a soft thud and was turning away to head back up to his room when a name written on a slip of paper taped to the box’s side caught his eye. 

Louis took a closer look. 

'For Louis' it said in beautiful spiraling cursive. 

Louis tilted his head in wonderment. 

Who could it be from, he thought. 

Louis opened the taped box carefully revealing hundreds of flowers. Roses, sunflowers, rain lilies, lilacs, chrysanthemum and daisies. 

Louis gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered in awe, “Harry.”

 

***

 

Tonight’s the night, Louis thought nervously. 

He was pacing back and forth before the door, pausing every few seconds to peer anxiously through the window or stand before the hanging mirror to straighten his bow tie and braces. 

The light from the sun grew dimmer as the afternoon became evening. 

“Stop pacing Lou you’re making me nervous and I’m not even going,” Louis’ mum exclaimed with a small laugh as she walked up to Louis with her arms outstretched. “Come ‘ere love,” she said softly, pulling her son in for a hug. 

Louis smiled a small smile and whispered a tentative thank you before a brisk knock on the door caught his attention. He took a deep breath and walked to the door, pausing with his hand just above the handle. 

“Oh go on Lou,” Jay said. 

Louis turned the handle and pulled open the door, revealing a dazzling boy with the most beautiful curly locks you ever did see. 

Louis felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

“Hi Lou,” Harry said sweetly, “Hello Mrs. Tomlinson.”

“Hello Harry, its good to see you,” Jay replied with a warm smile and a bit of a laugh as she noticed her son gaping obnoxiously at Harry. 

“I see you liked my flowers, huh Lou,” Harry said as he gazed around the living room, seeing flowers scattered all about. 

“Oh, u-u-uh y-yeah,” Louis stuttered with a shy grin. 

Harry grinned back before holding his hand out for Louis to take. 

“Let’s go, we can’t keep Prom waiting.” 

Louis’ eyes crinkled up into a smile as he walked with Harry towards the front door. 

“Bye mum,” Louis said with a small wave. 

“Have fun sweetheart, bye Harry.” 

Harry smiled politely and shut the door softly behind him. 

Harry’s car was one of those luxurious Bentley models, all silvery on the outside, with worn out brown leather seats, a bit of a dusty interior, and several pairs of shoes on the floor. 

Louis laughed fondly to himself when he noticed Harry’s seemingly unsuccessful attempts to tidy the front seat. 

Harry saw Louis’ small giggle and looked to where Louis’ source of laughter was. The usual disaster in the back seats was even more of a disaster. That’s what Louis found quite funny. Harry shook his head in embarrassment, letting a feeble muttered apology out. 

“It’s ok Harry, I don’t mind, I’m mostly laughing because its exactly what I do, all the time too,” Louis said lightly. 

“Oh,” Harry muttered, the red flush in his cheeks fading a little, “yeah.” 

He stepped carefully around Louis, pulling open the passenger door and gesturing for Louis to step in. 

Louis smiled at the crinkling green eyes, fluffy curls, and beautiful smile in front of him as he slowly sank into the cologne scented leather passenger seat, heart pounding. 

Harry was buckled in the drivers seat before Louis could wipe the fond from his face. 

Louis tilted his head down to his lap, hiding the beaming sunshine in his smile and the pure fondness in his eyes as the car rolled smoothly down the street. 

 

***

 

Harry and Louis were greeted spectacularly with twinkling lights, sparkling water, fleeting looks, and musical vibrancy at the forefront of one of the prom committee's best venue selections of the century. 

Louis held tight to Harry’s hand as they left the entryway and moved towards one of the hundreds of white-trimmed, circular tables. 

Louis sat down, bobbing his head to the beat of the song playing on the loud speakers. He looked over at Harry who was brushing lint off of his slightly rumpled blazer. Louis watched him fondly. 

Harry was quite adorable when he was concentrating; he always stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows. 

Louis reached over and took Harrys hands in his own, putting a pause on the lint demolition. Harry looked up smiling shyly. 

“Come on Harry,” Louis said excitedly, “Let’s dance!” 

Louis stood up quickly, pulling both Harry and a stupidly wide grin up with him. Harry stared into Louis’ blue eyes as he led them effortlessly through the crowd to the center of the dance floor. 

Louis’ smile spread from one smooth cheek to the other, his eyes crinkled happily and his hair fell to the side with just the right amount of messiness for Harry’s liking. 

If Harry hadn’t been so captivated by Louis’ breathtaking features, he might have noticed his own lack of movement. Oh, he realized, mentally face palming. He had been standing there like an idiot, swimming in the glow of Louis’ beauty. 

Harry shook his head fondly as Louis gracefully twirled round and round, taking his big hand in his soft palms and feathery fingers. 

Harry twirled once with the help of Louis, but despite Louis’ aid, Harry; being the klutz he was; tripped over his feet and fell face first onto the floor. Louis put a hand to his mouth in shock. 

“Harry,” Louis said worriedly, “are you alright?” 

Harry sat up carefully among the tangle of dancing limbs. 

“I‘m fine,” He said exasperatedly. 

Louis was crouched beside Harry, hands extended and ready to comfort. 

“You’re sure,” he questioned cautiously with a barely audible hint of amusement. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, rubbing his head tenderly. 

Louis shook his head slightly feeling giggles begin to bubble up his throat. 

Oh no, he thought to himself desperately, No no n- Too late. 

The floodgates burst open, laughter spilling out of his mouth effortlessly and unstoppably. Harry looked up at Louis with a bit of a hiccup, which could be considered laughter, despite the fact that it was punctuated with a bruised grimace. 

“Oh Harry, I’m sorry,” Louis huffed out with a giggle. 

Harry stood up slowly with the help of a hysterically giggling Louis.

Louis ruffled Harry’s hair fondly while struggling brilliantly to conceal his endearment. 

“Harry,” a rather loud and boisterous voice called out over the buzz of excitable chatter and music. 

Harry and Louis spun around to see a fair skinned boy with a loping gait and frosted tips for a hairdo striding over to them with a wide grin. 

“Niall!” Harry exclaimed happily, completely forgetting the painful pulsing of the bruises forming on his head and knees. 

Louis looked on curiously. He’d heard of this Niall boy, one of Harry’s best mates. 

Niall parted the sea of dancing bodies in his effort to make it to where Harry and Louis were standing, and pulled Harry in for a rough hug, slapping him on the back less then gently before giving a knowing nod and wave of comprehension to Louis. 

“So this is Louis,” Niall said cheekily, shooting a wink in Harry’s direction. 

“Yes,” Harry replied with a fond shake of his head, rolling his eyes at Niall. 

Louis reached forward, expecting a polite handshake but was caught quite off guard when Niall pulled Louis in for an overpowering hug.

“Oh,” Louis squeaked out. 

“Sorry mate,” Niall chuckled, releasing Louis swiftly and turning back towards Harry, another one of his knowing grins spreading across his face. “Well,” he said cheerily, “I’ll be by the DJ if you need me” and waggled his eyebrows for good measure before turning and skipping gleefully through the crowd. 

Louis stood in stunned silence. 

“Sorry about that,” Harry said slowly, shaking his head, “he likes to mess with me.” 

Louis raised his eyebrows in response, but he couldn’t hold back the small smile.

“Come on,” Harry said with a wide grin when the music took a pause, “lets dance for real this time, no tripping.” 

“Not sure how well you’re gonna do at that, you klutz,” Louis teased lightheartedly. 

“Hey,” Harry retorted, “I’m a klutz because of you.” 

“Mm hm,” Louis hummed back in fake reassurance as the next song started and they were slowly moved farther and farther into the crowd. 

Go, Get your freak on  
Go, Get your freak on  
Go, Get your freak on

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Louis said loudly with mock annoyance in the direction of the DJ stand. 

“I love this song,” Harry exclaimed and without further ado, was singing along word for word and giving an outlandish display of how not to twerk.

Louis burst into laughter and pushed up his sleeves, ready to show Harry how it’s really done. 

 

***

 

“That was fun” Harry exclaimed breathlessly as they exited the building, tossing their plastic cups in the bin and slowly wandering through the parking lot. 

“Yeah” Louis sighed happily back, “it was.”

They reached Harry’s car in silence, reveling in the quiet, cool of the night. 

“You know,” Harry began, “I’ve never had that much fun at a dance before. It’s always been, sit on the wall, eat chips kinda thing for me.” 

He blushed, looking down at the ground and thunking his foot into the rough tire of his car. 

Louis hummed in agreement and then laughed. 

Harry looked up, still red in the face, but with a grin.

“What,” he asked with a small laugh. 

“Nothing” Louis giggled again, “it’s just….I can’t stop laughing about how you fell.” 

Louis burst out laughing, bringing his hand up to cover his laughing face. 

Harry chuckled, shaking his head from side to side. 

“You won’t let me forget this huh” he asked. 

Louis shook his head, clutching his sides and wheezing. 

“C’mon,” Harry said with a soft laugh, “Let’s get you home.” 

 

***

 

“Thank you for the ride,” Louis sighed out, blinking in the glow of the porch light. 

“No problem,” Harry answered. 

Louis shuddered under the piercing stare of Harry’s beautifully green eyes, as fate pulled them closer and closer together. 

Harry’s hands went up to Louis’ face, his thumbs gently brushing along his cheeks. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry uttered softly. 

Louis’ eyelashes fluttered, a blush creeping up and spreading across his face. 

He took in the plush, red lips, the gorgeous eyes, the soft skin and blanketing curls as he leaned in, breathing in the sweet scent of Harry before their lips met sweetly. 

Harry pulled back all too soon, and Louis groaned in annoyance. 

Harry chuckled, dropping his hands to wrap Louis’ in his own. 

“Good night,” he whispered with a smile so sweet, anyone there would have instantly become a diabetic. 

He turned away slowly, going carefully down the steps towards his car. He made it to the drivers side and looked up to see Louis smiling dazedly at him.

He grinned, bringing his hand up in a wave before lowering himself into his car, starting the engine and driving off. 

Louis stood star struck on the doorstep for a good five minutes before he could find it in himself to open the door and walk with wobbly knees up to his room. 

He fell onto his bed, and the minute his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light, sinking into the softness of happy dreams. 

 

***

 

Louis woke to the hushed whispers and giggles of familiar voices. 

He pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

Standing around his bed were his sisters. He smiled groggily, blinking against the blinding force of the 7am sun. 

“Good Morning girls,” he said in a sleep-rusted voice. 

They giggled and leapt onto his bed, cuddling in next to him. 

“How was the dance,” Lottie asked curiously. 

“It was a lot of fun,” Louis replied happily.

The other girls burst out giggling. 

“Alright now,” Louis said in mock curiosity, “What is so funny?” 

“Nothing,” they chorused. 

Lottie merely smiled, shrugging her shoulders up and down.

“Oooooh I see how it is, you need me to tickle it out of you.” 

Louis reached forward, fingers tickling the air near the girls. They leapt back, laughter spilling from their lips.

Louis laughed and stood up, tearing around the room after the girls. High pitched giggling shrieks filled the air and smiles were plenty. 

He caught the girls up in his arms and wrestled them onto the bed, laughing uproariously, until they all finally settled down, wheezing and happy. 

“So,” Louis huffed, “What is it, what was so funny?” 

The girls looked to each other, smiles growing. 

“We say you give funny Harry a kissy,” Felicite said, with a huge grin.

“Oooooooh,” Louis laughed out, “did you now?” 

“Yes” they said giggling again. Louis laughed in response, shaking his head and looking at the girls fondly. 

His mothers’ loud voice broke the silence. 

“Girls,” she yelled, “Get down here, pancakes are ready.” 

They scrambled up, hair flying, and stumbled over each other on the way to the staircase. 

“I get dibs on the good ones!” 

“No! Me!”

“Me! Me!”

Louis smiled as he watched Lottie beat Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy to the door and scurry down the stairs screaming. 

He stood up, shutting the door softly, and turning to the pile of clean clothes in front of his closet. 

He rifled through the pile of T-shirts, khaki shorts and Nike socks, pulling out his Beetles tee, glasses, and a fresh pair of sweats.

Louis walked down the hall, dragging his feet on the carpet, glancing over the railing down into the kitchen. 

The girls had demolished the stack of pancakes, leaving trails of sticky syrup across the table and floor. 

Louis grimaced, as he knew how fun that would be to clean up. 

He entered the kitchen, greeted with a sigh. 

“Louis, would ya mind,” his mum said with a pointed glance towards the battlefield of pancakes, syrup and strawberries. 

“No problem mum,” he said, as Jay took the girls to the downstairs bathroom to wash their hands and faces. 

He snatched the sponge from the kitchen sink, swiping the syrup up, and throwing the half eaten strawberries into the rubbish bin. He stacked the plates in the sink, snagging a few pieces of mushy pancake before running the hot water. 

“Thanks Louis,” Jay said as she put away the berry carton, syrup bottle and pancake mix. 

“Where are the girls,” Louis asked curiously. 

“They’re in the living room watching Finding Nemo.” 

“Oooooh,” Louis said, “that’s a good one innit?” 

“Yes,” Jay laughed, sitting slowly down on the island stool, “oh, darling I completely forgot,” she exclaimed abruptly, “how was prom??” 

Louis smiled happily as he scrubbed plates beneath the mountains of dish soap. 

“It was really good mum, loads of fun.” 

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Jay said in a pleased tone. 

“Yeah” Louis sighed contentedly, gazing absent-mindedly out the window, “it is wonderful.” 

 

***

 

It was a few days before Louis saw Harry again. He was lying in bed amongst a pile of tissues on Monday, nose full of snot, and cheeks flushed. 

Louis had been texting Harry the whole day, with no answer, because today was school. But Louis was sick and he wanted attention, so he just kept on texting. 

Louis: Harryyyyyyyyyy, where are you???  
Louis: Harry, really. I’m boreddddddd  
Louis: Ahhhhh 

“Whatever,” Louis huffed, throwing his phone farther down the bed. 

He picked up the warm mug of tea on his bedside table and cradled it in his cold hands. He allowed the chamomile steam to creep up his face while he stared at the tissue box in his lap. 

His reverie was abruptly halted by a soft ding by his feet. 

He swiftly set the tea on the table and reached for his phone. 

He pressed the home button and...

UPS is hiring! 

“AGH,” Louis grunted, “I. Don’t. Fooking. Care.” 

He slammed his phone down and folded his arms together, a pout forming on his lips. 

A pout would have quickly grown into a hissy fit were it not for the sudden entrance of his mum.

“Oh Louis,” Jay said softly, “what’s the matter then?” 

“Everything’s the matter mum,” Louis whined. 

She made her way over to Louis, pushing the mountain of tissues off the bed and sitting down slowly. 

“Come love, tell me about it,” she said kindly. 

Louis maintained his pout and crossed arms for a few seconds before bursting into tears and flying into his mums lap.

“Oh mum,” he cried, “love is horrible.” 

“That’s a little dramatic,” Jay laughed softly, hugging Louis to her, “and it’s not always horrible.” 

“Really?” Louis choked. 

“Yes really.” 

Louis sputtered into his mums lap, tears cascading down his cheeks. 

“Sorry mum,” he said quietly, “it’s just….” 

“Go on,” Jay gently encouraged. 

“I feel like….I feel this certain way for Harry and I just don’t know what to do with that feeling.” 

“Yeah, sweetheart that’s called love.” 

Louis scrunched his nose and wiped an eyelash from the corner of his eye. 

“Well it hurts.” 

“I know Love,” Jay answered in a voice rich with understanding. 

Louis continued to pout. 

“Cheer up Love, it’ll get better.” 

“Well,” Louis sighed, “if you think so.” 

“Oh sweetheart, I know so.” 

 

***

 

It was now Friday, and Louis was back in school. A little sniffly, but nonetheless alive. 

He dragged his feet along the hallway and into Biochem, disregarding everyone around him and throwing his backpack on the ground. 

He slouched down into one of the many, uncomfortable, green plastic chairs with the tennis balls that made Doncaster High….well, Doncaster High. 

Louis scanned the outskirts of the room for the communal, germ central that was the tissue box, and as usual, couldn’t find it. 

“Well fook,” he said out loud. 

It wasn’t until then that Louis realized the entire class had grown silent and the teacher had begun the lesson with the usual greeting saturated in boredom. 

All the students turned to look at the source of the interruption, leaving Louis redder in the face than he was before. 

“Tomlinson,” Mrs. Smithens said dryly, “What is it that makes you feel the need to be loudly inappropriate during my lesson?” 

“Well for one,” Louis replied sassily, “the lesson hasn’t even started. And two, I’m sick and need tissues.” 

Mrs. Smithens raised her penciled eyebrows and the hard line of her mouth tightened.

“Bring back several boxes,” she said smoothly, restraightening her glasses and turning back towards the white board. 

Louis smirked to himself as he wove through the maze of crappy desks and giggling classmates. 

He pushed the door open with exploding confidence, only to find that it did not swing all the way to the wall and crash. It thudded into a solid body, knocking the body fairly far backwards. 

Louis’ grin slipped as he realized he had just smashed a person with a door.

“Ah Fook” he exclaimed, taking his gaze away from the door, “I’m really- Harry??” 

“Yeah Hi,” Harry wheezed out, scrunching his face at the pain. 

Louis rushed forward, putting his hands on Harry’s face. 

“I’m so so so sorry Harry, really, I didn’t think anybody was there.” 

“No worries,” Harry grimaced. 

Louis pulled Harry in for a hug. 

“Come on, i’m taking you to the nurse.” 

“No Louis, really its fine.” 

Louis made no reply except for a pointed look at how Harry clutched his ribs and squinted his eyes against the trickling tears. Harry merely sighed and allowed Louis to pull him along to the nurses’ office. 

Louis apologized profusely all the way to the nurse’s office and Harry continuously retorted with pathetic winces.

“It’s alright” 

and 

“I’m fine” 

and 

“Don’t worry Lou.” 

They reached the nurse’s office just as the 8 o’clock bell rang.

“Oh no,” Harry wheezed as he walked through the door, “I’m missing my fiction class.” 

Louis frowned and looked at Harry with worried eyes as he walked slowly towards the row of torn up chairs along the wall. 

“Shit Harry I’m so so sorry. I really am.” 

“I know,” Harry said quietly with a watery smile as they settled in to wait for the nurse. 

 

***

 

“Well Styles, looks like you just got the wind knocked out of you,” the nurse said cheerfully, “nothing a little rest can’t fix.” 

Harry nodded, curls bouncing gently as he swung his feet back and forth on the crappy nurse’s office bed. 

“Thank you so much,” Louis said appreciatively to the nurse before standing up and walking over to Harry.

“You two can see yourselves out no?” the nurse asked, eyebrows raised, “I have another patient waiting in the hall.” 

“Of course,” Louis and Harry both said together. 

She smiled before closing the door, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

Louis looked at Harry and sighed. 

“I’m just so sorry Harry, I feel terrible and-”

Louis’ words were drowned in the sudden press of Harry’s lips on his. 

Louis’ mind was full of Harry; hands about to be full of Harry, mouth already full of Harry and- 

No, Louis thought, this needs to stop before it gets too crazy. 

Louis pulled back gently, breathed deeply and stared directly into Harry’s desperate eyes.

“Harry I…” Louis said softly. 

“What,” Harry breathed onto Louis’ neck, roaming his hands over Louis’ chest. 

Louis searched his brain for the right words, or any words. His mind was full of Harry and the want and need to have him. 

“Ah fuck it,” Louis growled, gripping Harry’s thighs and pulling him towards him. 

Louis grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and crashed their lips together fiercely. 

Harry groaned, sliding his hands under Louis’ Rolling Stones T-shirt, feeling the plane of Louis’ chest and sliding his hands around to his back. 

Louis brought his hands up to run through Harry’s curls as the kiss deepened. 

Harry moaned and in response bit Louis’ lip, grazing his teeth over the plush skin.

Louis hissed, strengthening his grip on Harry’s thighs. 

A breathless laugh escaped Harry before Louis gulped it down with his hungry lips, pulling angrily at the hem of Harry’s shirt.

The kiss broke for a mere second while Louis tore Harry’s shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder before connecting their lips again.

Harry grinned into the kiss, loving the feel of Louis’ hands on his body, and Louis’ lips on his own. 

“Thanks- oh SHIT.” 

Harry and Louis jumped apart. 

In the doorway stood a thin, brown haired boy with shock plastered onto his face.

“I-I-I….” the boy stuttered, “sorry.” 

“No no, you’re fine, we were just leaving,” Louis said nonchalantly, mussing his hair and pulling his shirt back down. 

“Yeah we-“ Harry sputtered, reaching desperately for his shirt and passing a hand over his mouth self-consciously as he stepped down from the nurses’ table. 

“-are leaving now,” Louis finished with a smirk, swiping Harry’s shirt from the ground and throwing it behind him to a very red faced Harry. 

“Yeah,” Harry said loudly, grabbing Louis by the hand and pulling him towards the door that was still blocked by the gawking boy. 

“Excuse me,” Louis said with a touch of impatience as he and Harry attempted to edge around the ever-present nuisance of a boy.

“Sorry, sorry,” the boy said, quickly jumping out of the way, “I’m-“ he faltered. 

“Yes?” Louis asked tapping his foot. 

“I’m Liam Payne! I’m new!” the boy exclaimed before quickly attempting to shut the door behind him. 

“Nice to-“ the door clicked shut, “-meet you,” Harry said feebly. 

“Weird kid,” Louis said shaking his head as he led Harry swiftly out of the nurses’ office. 

“Well, um, he did just see two guys making out on the nurses’ table at his new school…” Harry added quietly.

He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to make it look a little less like hi, I’m harry and I skipped class to kiss a hot boy in the nurses office and little more like hi, I’m harry and I am pure and innocent and this is definitely just bedhead. 

“True,” Louis said, looking at Harry struggling with his hair and he let out a laugh. 

Louis’ laugh is so cute, Harry thought, smiling to himself as they finally left the nurses’ office and were on their way back to class. 

They walked in silence. 

It wasn’t awkward, not at all; it was actually kind of nice. 

Well, by nice, Harry actually meant his pants were feeling abnormally tight and his cheeks wouldn’t cool down, and the more he thought about how uncomfortably tight his pants were and how obviously red his cheeks were, the more embarrassing everything became.

Louis’ general hotness didn’t make it any easier either. 

The sharp line of his jaw, the soft curve of his collarbone peaking out from under his Rolling Stones T-shirt, the plump redness of his sweet lips, and the slightly curled waves of hair that feathered across his forehead, and the- 

OOPS! 

Harry had walked straight into one of the trash bins outside of the science lab. 

He stumbled quickly backwards, cheeks turning even redder. 

“Honestly Harry what’s gotten into you?” Louis teased, steadying Harry by the shoulder. 

Harry sighed, shaking his head. 

“I’m a total klutz.” 

“Wow, really?” Louis asked dramatically, eyebrows so high they were hidden beneath his fringe, “thanks for the info captain obvious.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, shuffling forward to peer into the science lab. 

“Biochem?” Harry asked. 

“Yep,” Louis said, smacking his lips together and making the p pop. 

Harry nodded, looking away from the stressed mobs of biochem students running around searching frantically for test tubes and pipets. 

His eyes flicked back to Louis who was now leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets, gazing at him so fondly and with such intensity that any passerby might feel the need to immediately throw up. 

Harry did a double take, blushing and pushing his hair back. 

“What?” he asked quietly, a soft blush unfurling in his cheeks. 

“Nothing,” Louis said coughing loudly, pulling his hands out of his pockets and passing a hand over his face, “it’s nothing.” 

Harry deflated just a little bit. 

“I-I gotta go,” Louis said softly, scratching his nose and pointing towards the incessant throng of exasperated biochem students scrambling from one side of the room to the other. 

“Y-yeah, of course,” Harry replied, smiling and shuffling backwards ever so slightly, “See ya Tomlinson.” 

“See ya Styles.”

 

***

 

Harry hadn’t realized just how awkward things could become once he and Louis started dating. 

Harry always knew it would happen…eventually. 

It only took them THREE YEARS. 

Not long at all Harry thought, “that’s actually quite normal”. 

“What’s quite normal?” a loud and sneering voice jolted Harry’s quiet thoughts and he looked up, “You? Because you sure as fuck aren’t normal.” 

Oops, Harry thought.

He never could remember to keep his thoughts in his head.

It was Zayn Malik, the ultimate bad boy of Doncaster High who prided himself on being a top-notch homophobe.

This apparently very genius statement got some snickering from the surrounding idiots of Year 12. 

Harry rolled his eyes and pondered quickly which comeback to use before flipping Zayn the bird and trotting off down the hallway with a massive grin on his face, leaving behind a very disgruntled Zayn. 

 

***

 

Finally, it was the end of the day and all Louis wanted to do was go home and sneeze all of his brains out.

The entire day had consisted of him sneezing, coughing, blowing his nose, crying, well not really, but like you know that feeling when you’re sick and your eyes just water? 

Yeah, that. 

Oh and the whole ordeal with Harry. That too. 

Louis’ cheeks lit up like Rudolph’s nose at the thought of what he and Harry had been doing in the nurses’ office that morning. And then that new kid came in and- 

OOF! 

Louis fell forward but managed to throw his feet back out in front of him and stumbled a bit before turning around angrily to see what imbecile had caused him to nearly fall on his face.

“Who,” Louis puffed angrily, “w-who tripped me?” 

He looked around at all the passing faces.

“Down here,” a weak voice squeaked. 

Louis looked down to see the small figure of nobody other than the new kid. 

The fucking new kid, sitting on the ground, back against the wall, legs stretched out, with a massive stack of books on his lap. 

Wow. Great. 

“Oh,” Louis huffed, “sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Liam was his name right? 

“It’s alright,” he said with a small laugh, “a lot of people don’t.” 

Oof Louis thought, that’s rough. 

Louis laughed uncomfortably as he bent down to pick up one of the stray books from the huge mountain on the kids lap. 

“Thanks,” Liam said gratefully, turning red. 

“No problem,” Louis said, “it’s the least I can do after tripping over- Oh my god! You’re reading the Harry Potter books as well?!” 

This Liam dude just got a million times cooler. 

“Yeah!” Liam responded happily, “they’re so good!” 

“Yeah they really are,” Louis said nodding in agreement, “I’m reading the fifth one right now!” 

“Omg I’m still on the fourth,” Liam admitted shyly, pointing at the book Louis had handed back. 

“That ones really good you know,” Louis said, dropping onto the floor beside Liam, “especially the ending.” 

Liam grinned, leaning back against the wall. 

“Well don’t tell me what happens.” “Don’t worry,” Louis assured with an even larger grin, “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I will write when possible! Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
